


Midnight in the Bunker

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Game of Cards Land [24]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Team Hearts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight in the Bunker

**Midnight in the Bunker**

**Fandom:** Arrow

 **Pairing:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak

 **Prompt:** "midnight interludes"

 **Word Count:** 833

Felicity looked at the time on the monitor in front of her. Oliver should have come in by now. He had been off the comms for the last half hour and she was beginning to worry.

Felicity got up and started to walk over into the training area. She picked up a bamboo baton and smacked at the practice dummy. She looked at the baton and smacked the dummy again. Somehow it was not giving her the satisfaction she wanted.

She threw the baton on the floor and punched the dummy as hard as she could. She hit it again and again. She didn’t hear the man walk up behind her.

“Felicity! What are you doing?” Oliver smiled.

Felicity jumped and turned around. “You promised to stop with the ninja thing!”

“Sorry. Why are you beating the crap out of my practice dummy?” Oliver walked over and picked up the baton on the floor. “What did it do to you? Did he play “War Commander” on one of your babies?”  

Felicity squinted at him. “Why would you mention “War Commander”? Oliver did you…”

Oliver answered her with a kiss.     

Felicity melted into his arms. It had been forever since he had kissed her.

Oliver walked her back into the side of the salmon ladder. He kissed her even harder and deeper. He had missed the taste of her. He missed the feel of her.

Felicity put her hands on his chest and fisted the black tee shirt he had been wearing under his gear. She could smell leather and the sweat still clinging to it.

Oliver pulled back and looked down at her. “Felicity I …”

“Shut up and kiss me again.” Felicity looked up at him. Her lips were red and swelling from the passion of the last kiss. “I don’t care what you did. I can’t live without you.”

Oliver kissed her as he slid his hands down her hips and picked her up. Felicity wrapped her legs around his hips and held onto him as he carried her into back into the corner where he sleeps.

Oliver gently laid her down on his bed. “Are you sure you want to do this? We still have so much to work through.”

“We will but just not tonight.” Felicity sat up and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down to her. “Tonight is just for tonight.”

Oliver nodded. “Agreed. Tonight is just for tonight.”

“Come here and let me take those leather pants off of you.” Felicity licked her lips and gave a smoldering look towards his crotch.

“Good. I could use a little help.” Oliver knelt down on both knees in front of her and held out his hands.

Felicity reached out and unzipped his leather pants. She started to peel them down. She got them down past his hips when Oliver pushed her over on the bed. He pushed her skirt out of the way and pulled down her panties in one swift motion.

“Oh!” Felicity squeaked as he pushed her into the bed. He kissed her on the neck. “Oh Oliver.”

Oliver braced himself and entered her. Felicity moaned loudly and raked her nails over Oliver’s scalp.

It didn’t take long for them both to reach their climax and lay side by side on the narrow bed catching their breath.

“We should talk about this.” Oliver played with the neckline of her blouse.

“What is there to talk about? We have always been really good at the sex part.” Felicity pulled on his tee shirt. “Next time we should try to take our clothes all the way off.”

“Will there be a next time?” Oliver frowned. “You just said that tonight was just tonight. I know you haven’t forgiven me for lying and I haven’t earned back your trust yet.”

“I did but I’m not against another tonight sometime in the future. But don’t expect it to be tomorrow night.” Felicity patted him on the chest. “You know, I may have overreacted just a little bit. I’m sorry about that.”

“Felicity, sometimes I need to be hit hard to get a point across. That’s all that you did.” Oliver tapped her nose with his finger. “Now, it’s up to us to find our way to a place that we want to be.”

“The only place I want to be is with you.” Felicity patted him on the chest again. “We are partners no matter what.”

“As Overwatch and Green Arrow?” Oliver asked.

“Yes and we’re friends and hopefully we will be more again someday. Don’t give up hope, Oliver.” Felicity kissed him.

“You are my hope, Felicity. You always were and you will always be. I love you and I was an idiot.” Oliver leaned his forehead against hers. “Maybe one day, I’ll learn to be less of an idiot.”

“I will look forward to that day.” Felicity giggled as she put her hands under his shirt. “Do you think we can do it naked this time?”

“Sure.” Oliver laughed.


End file.
